warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudtail
Cloudtail is a long-haired white tom with blue eyes. And an attitude problem. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Cloudkit was born to Princess, a kittypet who is Fireheart's sister. He is Princess' oldest kit. She asks Fireheart to take him to ThunderClan, asking her brother to make him a hero, like his uncle. :He was brought to ThunderClan by Fireheart, his uncle, at the request of his mother. Cloudkit's arrival was disapproved on by many of the cats (including Whitestorm), since he was born a kittypet. Brindleface, one of the Clan's queens, agreed to nurse the small white kitten. When Mousefur asked Bluestar if there was going to be a naming ceremony, she replied that there would not be. :Later Cloudkit and the rest of his litter mates go missing. Fireheart and Sandstorm locate them in snow out hunting. Cloudkit is found with a vole he caught as his first prey. When they return to camp Bluestar questions him and the Brindleface's other kits about going out into the forest. Cloudkit says it was his idea in the first place and the Clan needed fresh-kill; it was for the good of the Clan. Bluestar tells him his intention was good, but they still broke the warrior code. She left their punishment up to their mother, but lets him add his food to the fresh-kill pile. He appears in Fireheart's dream, when Spottedleaf visits, him as a full grown warrior and disappears hunting. Forest of Secrets :When he was a few moons old, he went with Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, and Fireheart to collect herbs. He almost ate deathberries, and received a stern lecture by Cinderpaw. He was later seen showing deathberries to the other kits, and telling them not to eat them. :Fireheart sees Cloudkit attacking Brokenstar, and Darkstripe calls him a kittypet. Fireheart tells him about his original roots, and at first Cloudkit didn't believe him. Later, Cloudkit was apprenticed as Cloudpaw. Bluestar named his uncle, Fireheart, as his mentor. He soon accompanies Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang to Fourtrees on their way to Mothermouth for Cinderpaw to officially become Yellowfang's apprentice. He makes lots of trouble for Graystripe and Fireheart when they secretly feed RiverClan while they are starving, he goes and tells Tigerclaw that they were on a "secret warrior mission". Rising Storm : Cloudpaw gets angry at Fireheart because of the way Fireheart commented about the pigeon Cloudpaw caught. He gets fatter and Fireheart figures out Cloudpaw ate twoleg food. He and Fireheart get into a fight becuase Cloudpaw says that he was only getting food and that he didn't need to choose one life - warrior or kittypet - because he was just getting food. Fireheart tells him that he can't have one paw in kittypet life and one paw in warrior life. One day, when returning to the Twoleg nest to get more kittypet food, he is kidnapped by Twolegs. Somehow, he ends up in the farmhouse between WindClan and Barley's farm. : Ravenpaw informs Fireheart of Cloudpaw's whereabouts, and Fireheart, Ravenpaw, and Sandstorm set off to rescue him. When they found him he was inside a house with a dog. The Twoleg saw the three cats, and opened the door, attempting to shoo them away. Cloudpaw was able to slip through the opening and escape with them. He said after the rescue that he had learned his lesson and would never eat Twoleg food, or try to break the Warrior Code again. On the way back to camp, they were attacked by Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. Even though Cloudpaw had been locked inside the Twolegnest, he drove away Webpaw, and helped Sandstorm defeat Mudclaw, while Fireheart drove Deadfoot away. A Dangerous Path :Cloudpaw begins to challenge StarClan - this alarms Brightpaw and Fireheart especially. He calls it "a load of thistledown" and "a story that was made by a Clan leader to scare little kits into behaving". :Cloudpaw was made a warrior with the warrior name Cloudtail after a battle, during which he fought with the skill of a full warrior. Later, he provided moral support to Lostface while Cinderpelt nursed her back to health after she was brutally injured by the dog pack. :When Tigerstar killed Brindleface to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood, he wanted to make a raid on the ShadowClan camp; this was because Brindleface had suckled him and had been his mother figure. The Darkest Hour :He was part of the fight against BloodClan, as a member of LionClan, and was one of few cats to be attacked directly by Scourge and live. His uncle, Firestar, becomes leader. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest :He was on the hunting patrol with Longtail when the tabby warrior was scratched in the eyes by a rabbit, permanently blinding him. :When Willowpelt was killed by the badger, he was one of the cats to help chase it away. Cloudtail and Brightheart also have a daughter, Whitekit. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Cloudtail helped his Clan out as a senior warrior, supporting Firestar when his daughter, Squirrelpaw, disappeared with Brambleclaw. :He wanted to lead a patrol to attack the badger (who was suspected to be the one that killed Willowpelt) that was living at Snakerocks. Moonrise :Cloudtail helped out his Clan when the forest was slowly destroyed by Twolegs, serving as a senior warrior to Firestar. :He was captured, along with Brightheart, Mistyfoot, Cody, and later Leafpaw and Sasha. Dawn :Cloudtail was saved from the twolegs, and he helps others escape. :Cloudtail helped Firestar persuade the other Clans to leave the old territory in search of a new. He helped out all the Clans when they went on the journey. Starlight :Cloudtail helped Firestar, as a senior warrior, to explore the new territory of ThunderClan. :He guarded the camp when Mudclaw attacked. Twilight :He started spending a lot of time with Daisy, and Brightheart became jealous, though he was oblivious to this. Cloudtail also helped the Clan when badgers attacked. Sunset :He is part of the patrol that takes the dead ShadowClan warriors back to the border. :Cloudtail helped the Clan as a warrior with normal duties, and in the aftermath of the badger attack he helped to rebuild the Clan. When he and Brambleclaw went to bring Daisy back to ThunderClan, he ate the kittypet food that was in the barn, showing he still has a taste for kittypet food. In the The Power of Three Series The Sight :Cloudtail serves as mentor to Cinderpaw. His daughter, Whitepaw, has become a warrior, Whitewing. Dark River :Cloudtail's apprentice, Cinderpaw, injures her leg after falling out of the Sky Oak, and cannot continue training. Later her leg heals and she resumes her warrior training. Outcast : Cloudtail resumes training Cinderpaw. He stays behind on the trip to go to the mountains, and is not mentioned often. Eclipse :When Cloudtail is out on a patrol, he finds a bees' nest. He manages to snag some honey, despite being stung. He is worried that his apprentice, Cinderpaw, isn't ready for her final assessment because of her leg. He goes and asks Leafpool about it, and she says that Cinderpaw is fine. His apprentice gets her assessment the next day, and injures her leg again. Later, when WindClan attacks, it is said that Cloudtail is having a hard time because of his white pelt showing him away. His apprentice eventually becomes a warrior, earning the name Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Cloudtail is seen waking up cranky at the beginning of the book, due to to Hollyleaf stumbling over him in the den. Later, he, along with several other cats, catch greencough. Family Members '''Mate': :Brightheart: Living (As of Long Shadows) Daughter: :WhitewingRevealed in Midnight, pg17: Living (As of Long Shadows) Mother: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of Long Shadows Uncle: :Firestar: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Uncles: :Scourge: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member :Socks: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Living (As of Long Shadows) Cousins: :Squirrelflight: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Leafpool: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters